the curse of kara paranormal activity three
by Kingemo879421
Summary: this is the next chapter of kara she lived the events from the curse of chucky and paranormal activity three she has also witness the true horror of raven fears from the night they watched a horror movie call fear itself she also has witness cyborg scary teri not only that the titans had witness one true haunted house from American horror story these stories has been remastered


the new Titans horror night

\- the Titans was at home waking up this time it was beast boy turne to pick the movie then cyborg had a good one to pick as well normally raven would be giving them the information on the movies but it was all on them now -

Raven " alright so now we have seen alice adventures in wonderland and through the looking glass request by lil red so who wants to pick the next two movies ?

beast boy " I think I got a good one for us to watch Lil red your movies had alot of action in it and everything but do you think you can handle a true horror movie ?

lil red " can I handle a horror movie ? what kind of question is that I lived a horror movie do your best nothing scares me "

beast boy " OK then lil red you ask for it raven tried that 13 years ago and she brought a whole movie to life on her own brah "

Raven " And thanks to you I still remember that movie like it was yesterday but I doubt you can scary me this time I'm ready for anything you throw at me "

lil red " damn bb you scared raven what movie was that ? is it possible I can see it ?

Beast boy " the name of the movie is called paranormal Activity three but we haven't that movie in years but I was going to say we can watch the curse of kara ?

Cyborg " the curse of kara ! we have to see that movie I heard she came back with a doll and they played a game of hide and seek "

raven " I don't think I seen that one yet either so we can see the curse of kara and paranormal Activity three we need one more movie to watch "

Cyborg " well I was thinking I could tell a horror story of my own "

lil red " aww shit the cyborg going to tell a horror story did you make it up or can I actually buy it ?

cyborg " oh no lil red the story I'm going tell happen in real life in fact we all lived four years ago you guys remember scary Teri ?

Star Fire " oh yes I do remember teri of scary that bitch had all of us fucked the up for real man that shit had me the scary I do not think lil red can handle her on her own "

Damien " Lil red handle scary Teri on her own I'll like to see how that goes I tell you what lil red after we see the next two horror movies me and you are going to play scary Teri who ever last the longest get to pick the next mission "

lil red " you have a deal who ever is the last person standing alone in the house or out side get to choose the mission and the next movie "

Damien " OK then bet so we have a deal everyone ?

raven " oh shit ! I gotta see this for myself I'll love to see who wins I have an idea of my own if you're guy's up for up ?"

Beast boy " aww shit it just got real in this mf ! who ever the last person standing get to pick the mission and the next movie ? now that's a bet yo !

Raven " who ever is the last person standing has to visit the location of each horror we saw for the next 24 hour's and you can get rid of the ghost and demons there then you can get the next mission , the next movie , and you get to recruit a new member to the teen Titans !

Star Fire " Now that's some shit real right there that's what I'm talking about ! Lest get to watching these movies but who's going to say the VBM ?

Cyborg " I'll say it this time !

\- Cyborg says the VBM for the horror movies -

" Ladies and gentlemen boy's and girl's what you're about to see is the scariest and most terrifying horror movies of all time one has a curse and one happen in real life if you get scared easily then I suggest you stop reading now while you have a chance to breath ... But if you big bad and brave then this movie has lots of strong language , violence and murder legend says that if you get to scard these things you see might just come for you you have been warned now that you have accepted the VBM ENJOY THE SHOWW !

chapter one the curse of kara

\- cyborg press the play button and they watches the next movie kara plays in called the curse of cucky the movie starts off 11 years after she had became a vampire in through the looking glass land now she was back at home later that night a doll was sent to her from the white queen and marry her and she had a conversation with the doll explain to him that she wanted revenge on some one name Sarah -

\- Sarah was in the bathroom taken a shower and she heard a knock on the door and before she can get out to answer it some one had picked the lock and kicks it open then run's straight into the bathroom and stabs her right in the chest and rips her heart out then slices her head off with the same knife and run's out the bathroom closing the door and walked back to kara room and gave her back the knife -

\- she licked the blood off the knife until it was clean and took her bandana and whips it clean and she started talking to the doll who was no one other then chucky his self -

\- later that night kara was sitting at the dinner table with chucky and kara dad was drinking some liquor and when he wasn't paying attention chucky had put some poison in his liquor and he passed out kara then dragged his body outside and puts it in his car then cucky blows it up and sets it on fire -

\- the next night nica was on her computer looking up the chucky doll and she seen that he use to be a vampire name van reaper the first he had his own legend that she didn't believe was real all of sudden the lights goes out and chucky appeared right in front of nica while she was on the laptop he had a gun in his hand and aims it at her for head and shoots her in the face -

\- then pour water on the eltric cord and it shocks nica until her eyes splattered out her face and her brain splattered on the wall the second time he pulled the trigger the bullet flew through her head and landed on the floor -

\- later that same night nica husband came home and went upstairs to see her but he ran into chucky and he pushed him off the back of the stairs that was five feet high and when he landed on the ground he broke his neck in half and chucky slice his head off just to make sure he was dead -

\- later on that night a police man came in the house and find three dead bodies and seen the chucky doll sitten in a chair he went up to the doll and tried to pick it up but chucky head's but him then slammed his body to the ground and start punching and kicking him in the face until he started bleeding then he grabbed his head and twisted clean off his neck and crushed his head with his ax -

about a year later ...

\- the next year kara was taking to an mental asylum for living with a lifeless doll but her grandmother came and got her and she is now living with her grandma and chucky was in the back of a police car about to go to jail and when the police got in the car all of sudden the tiffany doll bashes the police head into the windshield and shot him in the back of his head and through his dead body out the car and set it on fire and chucky drove off then the screen went black and goes to the next scean -

\- chucky was talking to kara about giving her the powers to take over people mind into making them think every time they see her it's all in illusion in they head she agreed to let him do the ritual on her and they started talking -

Chucky " OK kara this has been a long wait don't you think a very long 11 year's I been waiting on this moment since you won the monopoly game with the queen and marry are you ready to be even stronger then you was before ?

Kara " that's right they told me at the end of the game they was given me a doll to play with but my question is how good is your blood ?

Chucky " how good is my blood ? you would like to taste it wouldn't you I don't mind letting you get some of my blood what else would you like to do they told me you were a smoker and a drinker ?

kara " that is true as well and I would like to taste your blood and maybe make out a little bit if you don't mind do you smoke weed ?

Chucky " sure we can make out , smoke and drink during the ritual once it's complete you'll have my powers and be even stronger what set you from kara ?

kara " I'm from the bloody marry gang and the 3rd queen of looking glass land as well and I'm from wonderland I been a vampire since I was 17 "

chucky " that's perfect you really know you're stuff most people from wonderland can't even answer that question after we do the ritual would you like to play bloody marry ?

Kara " yeah we can do that are you going to wonderland or looking glass ?

Chucky " oh I have a better place we can play bloody marry there are these two kids I'll like to visit name Katie and Kristy and there old friend toby I would like to see how they are doing but we'll have to travel back in the past if you're up for some real ghost haunting ?

kara " hmm sounds like a plan I could do some real ghost haunting and show off my skills how far back do we have to travel in the past ?"

Chucky " lest see do you want to travel to there present , pass or there future ?

kara " I think I'll like to visit there present and scare the living daylights of them those are the two girls from paranormal Activity three right ?

Chucky " yup you got that right and I was going to pay them a little vist with marry but you on the other hand can be even creepier then marry herself "

kara " I guess you can say that so we have everything planned out run it by me again ?

Chucky " exactly first were going to take a smoke break and have a drink then I'm going to give you my powers after that I'll let you taste my blood and make out with me and finally we can go visit kirisy and katie present should we get started ?

kara " yes let's get started were going to be busy for awhile so enough talking for right now let's get to work "

Chapter two the chucky ritual !

\- kara and chucky had rolled the both of them a blunt and they light it and started smoking it took them about 30 mins to get done with both blunts they was smoking that star berry weed that blows out like dust chucky was higher then he ever been in his life he normally smoke mid and kush but this was weed straight from marry -

\- after that they have a full glass of sweet juice and it took them an hour to get done with it now they were high and geek up at the same time then they started making out and feeling on each other -

\- chucky stripped her clothes off of her and went down on his knees and start sucking on her member for about 15 to 20 mins then she released in his mouth and he went under her legs and start eating her out -

\- he ate her out for the next 30 mins until she came in his mouth again he then he took his clothes off and she told him to ride her member and he did that for the next hour and she came all in his ass but she wasn't done yet -

\- she bent him over and started humping him in the ass in vampiric speed for the same amount of time he was riding her and came in his ass less than 10 mins going 20 miles per hours that's really fast for vampires -

\- she pulled her member out of his ass and this time he bent her over and started humping her in the ass and came inside of her after 40 mins had went by then he pulled out of her and she got on her knees and start sucking him off in vampric speed and made him come in her mouth within one hour and 50 seconds and pulled his member out her mouth -

\- finally she licked his neck and bit it slowly and start sucking his blood for 60 mins and he passed out within time and she healed the bite in his neck it took another half hour for him wake back up she had put his clothes back on him and she put her clothes back on as well -

\- right before he woke up she made all the blood disappear and the screen went black and went to the next scene -

\- the next morning chucky wavs his hand in front of kara and place's his hand on her for head and says the famous chant and gives her the powers he has now she was connected to his mind and soul as well then he started talking to her again -

Chapter three paranormal Activity three

Chucky " now that we got the ritual out the way are you ready to play bloody marry ?

kara " yeah I'm ready less do this let the games begin were going back to 2005 right ?

Chucky " yeah that's the present so this is the famous looking glass mirror can you tell me how it works ?

Kara " well all you have do is stand in the dark and light some candles then say the bloody marry poem and she'll come after you but in our case she'll be pulling us in the mirror "

Chucky " alright I think I can do this "

\- kara turns the lights out and lit four candles around the mirror and gave him a black book with the short bloody marry poem and they looked in the mirror and says the poem together -

Chuck and kara says the bloody marry poem

Chuck " 1 , 2 mary coming for you 3 ,4 she knocking at your door 5,6 she been watching you since she was six 7,8 mary wants to play 9,10 mary coming in bloody mary bloody mary bloody mary "

Kara " When mary comes around she always wears a crown if you make a deal with her she will haunt you down she can take your spirit and burn it out your heart she can crush your soul and burn it to the fucking ground she will stab you in the chest and rip out your fucking heart then take her knife and stab you in the fucking eyes and stomp them the fuck out now that you are dead she is not done yet she said cut off your fucking head "

" Mary Ann ! marry ann what the hell you doing out here ? go home and get my gloves and fan right now !" kara looked at him and started talking to him but she sings as she responded

" I can't be mary because she is scary and bloody and violent and cause violence you say her name three times in the dark in the bathroom mirror then she comes out and kills you and on that note I can't be maryyyy "

\- the rabbit looked at her like she was crazy and it was angry and response back to her the same way she did -

" bitch if I say your mary then your mary don't talk back to me please don't fuck with me right now mable go get my gloves and fan right this moment! "

\- all sudden the candles goes out and the bathroom door slammed shut and the entire bathroom starts shaking like a earthquake and they both get pulled through the mirror in the exact location where Katie and Kristy first played bloody marry they wanted to go to there present but the mirror took them all the way back to the exact date of 1988 now they was going to relieve the entire movie -

\- chucky and kara enter the house of Kristy and Katie when they were young and they separated on different sides of the house the family had just moved in the house that night and Dennis was watching old videos when they were young and Kristy talking to someone later that night -

Toby " hey Kristy is is toby would you like to have a play date with me one morning ?

Kristy " Sure we can have one in the morning it's 2am in the morning right now "

Toby " OK cool I'll be here when everyone leaves how does that sound ?

Kristy " that sounds like a plan that way it can be me and you all alone "

Toby " oh yeah I'll love that how old are you now it's been along time since I talked to you ?"

Kristy " I'm 16 now last time you were here I was six but I do what I wanna do now that I'm older "

Toby " I know that's right I'll be back tomorrow evening just call me and I'll show up "

Kristy " alright I'll make sure to do that it was nice talking to you again toby "

\- Kristy got back in her bed later that night and the the lights was off and it was around 3am and kara was in the hallway looking like a vampire and she started talking to her about the play date with toby -

kara " so you're having a play date with toby well I have a idea for that playdate if you want to have a good one ?

Kristy " what's the idea ?

kara " how about you can have a tea party with him but what are you going to do about your dad when he found out your talking to him again ?"

Kristy " well he will have to find out on his own I'm 16 I'm not telling him shit and if he says I can't have the play date then I'll tell toby to kill his ass "

Kara " OK then ...that can work to but he doesn't have to kill your dad I'll kill him for you the second he opened his mouth what you think about that "

Kirsty " that's an even better idea then what I had lest go with that it's 3:30am "

Kara " alright I'll be on the lookout waiting on your signal tomorrow night you can go to sleep now "

\- Kristy walked back to her room and got back in her bed and went back to sleep and the screen went black and goes to the next scene -

the next morning ...

\- Kirsty and Katie dad was at home alone that morning and was watching the cameras seen Kristy talking to herself or what ever she was looking at in her room and the hallway -

\- she got up and left the room he was in and walked down the hall and walked right into kara that aimed her glock 40 machine gun at his forehead and started shooting his brains out and chucky through his ax straight at his throat and sliced his head off and kara turns the rest of his body into ash's -

\- later that day around 2pm that evening Kirsty and toby was having a tea party and asked her a question only she could answer but was rudely interrupted by her sister Katie -

Katie " KIRSTY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO GHOST I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TOBY ISN'T REAL WHO THE HELL WAS YOU TALKING TO LAST NIGHT ?

Kristy " FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS TALKING TO TOBY AND KARA AND WE WAS HAVING A TEA PARTY BEFORE YOUR ASS SHOWED UP GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM KARA IS WATCHING AS WE SPEAK !

Katie BITCH THERE IS NO FUCKING KARA AND DAMN SHOW IN HELL NOT A GOD DAMN TOBY IF THEY ARE HERE THEN TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND THEM AT !

Kristy IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE THEM TAKE YOUR ASS IN THE CLOSET AND SEE FOR YOUR SELF GOD DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU ANYMORE !

Katie " UHOOO LOOK AT ME IM IN THE CLOSET I DON'T SEE SHIT BUT CLOTHES LIKE I SAID THERE'S NO GOD DAMN TOBY !

\- all of sudden the closet door slammed and Toby was in there whooping Katie ass with a belt hard as he could and the whooping last for about 20 mins then toby throws her out the closet and she came out crying and scard and Kirsty just ignored her for the rest of the evening not saying anything to her at all -

\- later that night Julie was out with her friend randy and leave Katie and Kirsty at home alone with the baby sitter the baby sitter was sitting in the kitchen alone around 9pm that nigh -

\- she then got up to go check on the girls and started walking up stairs but she was stopped by no one other then toby she then walked back down the stairs and was stopped by kara who was holding a large knife so she tries to run to the middle side of the hallway and this time she was stopped by the one only chucky doll who was holding an ax -

\- the babysitter was stuck in a bad situation and toby made the first move he blows in her face so hard black mist had covered her entire body until it was fully black and she couldn't move -

\- kara then slashes her head clean off her neck and turned it into ash's then chucky sliced her heart out her body and the rest of her insides as well then toby made her entire remains vanishes within mid air and all three of them vanishes into the shadows and waits on there next pray and the screen went black and went to the next scene -

the next day ...

Randy " so Katie Kristy tell me you wanted to play marry again you got scared the last time we did that are you sure you can handle it again ?

Katie " hell yeah I can handle it wasn't scared the last time I was just caught off guard Kirsty just a little teenager that still believe in that fucking toby guy he gave me a whooping the other night but that shit was week as fuck "

Randy " you got a whooping by a ghost girl stop playing that was all in your head lest go play this bloody marry game before they get back from the hospital with Kirsty "

Katie " alright and yeah your right that shit was all in my head nothing really happened last night I just faked it so Kirsty would be quite that shut her ass up real quick but don't tell her I'll said that she'll be bitching all night "

Randy " you have my word now come on lest do this before we run out of time "

\- they both went into the bathroom and randy let four candles around the mirror and gave Katie a black book to read the bloody marry poem -

bloody marry chant first time

" BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY "

\- they stood in the dark for about five to ten minutes and nothing happened then randy turn the lights back on and the candles was still lit around the mirror -

Randy " see nothing happened again I told you there was nothing to worry about "

Katie " nothing to worry about your scary ass turn the lights on to fast in the movie through the looking glass you supposed to wait awhile until the candles go out "

Randy " my scary ass ? ...OK fine then mf you wanna play bloody marry then let's play some fucking bloody marry I'll show your Lil ass who scary got me fuck up "

Katie " now that's what I'm talking about let's do this shit for real this time mf "

\- randy turn the lights back off and they looked in the mirror and said the bloody marry chant again this time he was ready for anything -

bloody marry chant second time

BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY

\- they stayed quiet for awhile in the bathroom for about 15 mins and all of sudden the candles went out and a hand rushes through the mirror and rips randy heart out and ate it out of no where Katie heard a loud scream and she rushed and turned the lights on and randy was still standing next to her like nothing had happened all -

Randy " Got your ass I told you nothing bad was going to happen there's no such thing as bloody marry there's no fucking toby and sure in hell no god dam kara let's get out of here and go back in the living room "

Katie " god dammit randy that shit ain't funny man stop fucking with me like that jeez I thought you was getting attacked you making sounds effects and shit "

Randy " now you know not to fuck with me huh ?

Katie " let's just get out of here there probably back by now "

\- as they tried to leave the door slammed shut and a earthquake made the entire bathroom shake so fast it got faster and faster and faster to everything got blury Katie stared screaming loud as she could until she started crying really hard it went on for about 50 mins and no one coudent leave until it was over once it stopped they ran out the bathroom so fast Julie and Kirsty was back at home -

\- randy had told Julie that her house was haunted and she didn't believe him and had a argument with him and told him to leave as he walked to the door kara shows up out of no where and strangle him to death -

\- Julie, Katie and Kristy watched and out of no where Julie pulled out a gun and shot randy in the face two times and kara made his body vanishes within mid air the screen then went black and went to the next scene -

the next evening ...

\- Julie had moved in her grandmother house with Katie and Kristy thinking she finally got rid of toby -

later that night at 1 am ...

\- Julie was in her room reading a book about bloody marry and didn't believe non of it was real so she went up to the mirror and lit four candles around the mirror and turned the lights off and was quite for awhile to see what happens -

\- kara shows up and flung a big at her heart it splattered all over the mirror then kara vanishes and chucky flings his ax at her neck and it shoots up in the air and he vanishes before her head could land -

\- then toby shows up and turns her dead body into black mist and made her entire body desengrate within a blink of an eye -

\- finally the last person was left in the house to kill witch was Katie she was coming home later that evening and was stopped by toby first who slammed the door shut then kara shows up rising from the ground like death holding her knife in her hand and finally chucky shows up with his ax -

\- chucky flings his ax at her heart and it gushes out of her chest then kara threw her knife at her neck sliced her head off toby catches her remains and turns Katie body into black mist and she turned into stone then kara set her body on fire and Kirsty does an evil as she burns and the rest of them joins in on the laugh and they turned and looked at the screen and it went black and said please continue and the movie ended -

later that same night in the past in 2001 at Titans house...

\- all of sudden at the Titans house they have a power out in the entire tower and no one could see anything and out of no where this monster fades into the room from the shadows of darkness -

Raven fears ...

Beast boy " oh shit what the fuck is that yo ! we having even saw the movie yet raven you are still scard ?

Raven " hell nawl I'm not scared of this mf it needs to take it ass back to hell where he came !"

\- right after she said that to beast boy the alien looking demon snatched him up and went back in to the darkness -

Damien " if she said she's not scared then I suggest you take your alien looking ass out of this tower we're not afraid of you you wicked ass son of bitch !"

\- the alien monster looked at Damien and cover him in total darkness and he diapers now it was just the monster star Fire and raven the demon looked at her and then half of the ruth caved in and buried star fire -

\- cyborg was walking in the hallway with a flashlight looking for the other members and like in the paranormal Activity movie they was looking at kara appears in the hallway and puts him in a choke hold and make him go to sleep and drags his body into the darkness -

\- finally raven was completely scared she was alone with the monster and she stares at it in the eyes and thought about the scariest thing she ever seen witch was paranormal normal Activity three -

\- then kara shows up and dose a demonic possession ritual and violent take's it soul and holds it in her hand and cremated his spirit and on the wall you could see kara violent stabbing the demon with a knife and here it screams and everyone came out of the darkness and the lights came back on -

\- even the sun had came up and everything goes back to normal like nothing even happen -

10 year's later at the slumber party cyborg tell a horror story that turned out to be real ...

cyborg scary Teri horror ...

Cyborg " back in the past when I was younger way before I even knew who any of you guys were I heard about this thing called scary Teri and legend says that if you say her name three times in the mirror she will come after you and eat you alive and dijust your soul she is far wrost from bloody marry she can turn into anything your afraid of the only way to defeat her is if you go back into the mirror and say she isn't scary and she will disappear "

\- after cyborg gets done telling the story the lights blacked out and scary Teri came flying down the hallway and once again Damien was the first one to get eaten -

\- then star Fire was covered in complete darkness and beast boy was snatched into the walls before he blink -

\- and raven was dragged into the ceilings by black clouds and when scary Teri trys to eat cyborg he says the scary Teri chant ass backwards and violent beast her to the ground and pours holy water on her and he shoved her spirit back into the mirror -

back at the Titans house in the future ..

cyborg " that's what I what im talking about I was the last one standing back then and the last one standing in the future ! "

Damien " alright then so the bet was who ever the last person standing gets to choose the next mission so now it's cyborg turn "

cyborg " it's about time and I got a good place where the scariest haunts has the most fears of people of all time and the place I chose is in los angles and go to big haunted house known as the Roanoke nightmares !

lil red " I know exactly where that is I been there and seen that house is big as fuck and has alot of stories to legend says if you stay there long enough you start having dreams about everything that happened year's ago "

beast boy " I bet you don't have any books about that creepy place raven "

raven " I actually do beast boy los angles Roanoke nightmares happens to be the scariest haunted house on earth only a few people has made out alive "

start fire " well if it's the haunted of the scariest I want to go to los Angel's and see this house for myself if I'm still living that shit weak as the fuck !" it will have to kill me to get me to believe that shit "

cyborg " OK then so let's go stay there for about two weeks and see who can out live real ghost "

Roanoke Nightmares ...

\- the Titans teleport to los Angel's and enter the exact area of Roanoke and they looked around and two people walked to them invited them to the house known as matt and Shelby and another person named lee tell the Titans she will help them if they need Anything -

\- later that night star fire , lil red , and Damien was out in the woods a saw a girl been tied to a tree who been dead for a year then a mob walked passed them with Torches in there they hand -

\- then out of no where a demonic looking pig that had a human body was attacking not far from where they were standing and the three of them saw the pigman then star fire ran up to him and started choking his life out -

\- Damien took his sword and sliced his entire head off his neck then lil red takes her sword and violent sliced up the pig whole body and the mob came over and burned the very last parts of the pigman -

\- after that lil red , Damien , and star fire walked further into the woods and stared talking -

lil red " oh my fucking god we're at the same place of the three pig's and the big bad wolf ?

Damien " I think you're right because when you see pig's there's got to be a wolf and that going to make this place even more creepier "

star fire " well I'll be waiting to kill the bitch of the wolfs and the god damn pig's and I'll burn the fucking house to the god damn ground "

lil red " ok then I guess I'll be living another legend with Damien but at least we're not lost this time so this should be fun "

\- back in the house raven , cyborg , beast boy , and batgirl was watching a video of the last family that stay in the house they saw kara and chucky killing two nurses and another person that was supposed to be there patent was violent killed -

\- later that night raven walked down the hall and heard a voice having a conversation with another voice in the wall -

the talking voice's

Priscilla " hello flora I have been waiting to talk to you for awhile

flora " I have been waiting to talk to you too Priscilla so what did you want to tell me ?"

Priscilla " I wanted to tell you that every one in this house will be haunted by kara , chucky and kirsty and toby for entering this house "

flora " so the demons from paranormal Activity three was real ? is there away I can become a demon like you ?"

Priscilla " well all you have to do is give me your soul and I'll posses you and turn you into a demon do you want to how powers as well ?

flora " I would love to have demonic possession powers as well you can have my soul that way me you toby , kara , and chucky and kirsty can all have fun killing people "

Priscilla " that's right would you like to have a tea party with us next time we meet ?"

flora " I would be happy to have a tea party with you guys but I need to get away from my parents first "

Priscilla " alright we will take care of them for you then we can have our tea party "

flora " OK cool I'll see you in a couple of days "

\- the next day flora disappear and Lee and matt had came back in the house to look for flora but she was no where to be fine lee was taken a nap upstairs and matt was being dragged down by the hall he couldn't see anything -

\- all of sudden kara shows up at the end of the hallway and start kissing matt then she got done on her knees and start sucking him off until he releases in her mouth she then slammed him to the ground and start riding him so hard she was going 40 miles per hours witch is really fast in vampiric speed and matt couldn't see what was going on kara then came all over matt and then faded back in the darkness -

\- finally the lights came back on and matt find his self upstairs with lee watching the cameras -

\- on the other side of the house batgirl was violent killing a butcher brutally slashes his head off and sliced up his body into Peace's -

\- then a police came to the house to talk to Lee and tell her he can help her find flora but she was taken by the spirit's in the house -

\- later that night another pig man came into the house looking for lil red and started talking -

the pig man " HEY WHERE'S THAT'S BITCH LIL RED RIDDING HOOD I HEARD SHE WAS HERE AND IM COMING TO GET MY REVENGE FOR KILLING MY BROTHER

\- lil red " YOU WANT ME MOTHER FUCKER THEN COME GET ME WITH YOUR TASTY BACKON LOOKING ASS !

\- the pig man started shooting down the hall and lil red leans back like she was in the matrix dogging his bullets she then pulled out her guns and ran down the walls of the hallway and start shooting at the pig man and his brains splattered out first -

\- after that she jumped to the left side of the hallway shooting his heart out and it gushes out to the floor then she took her sword and stabbed the pig man eyes out of his face she then set his body on fire and it turned into ash's -

\- after lil red was done killing the pig man lee and matt and the police man alone with cyborg , bb , Damien , raven , and batgirl was all going to meet the leader of the Roanoke clan -

the meeting with kara

kara " thank you all for meeting up with me tonight as you know by now my name is kara the vampire killer and I'm here to tell you that you all will see true horror before you leave this house "

lee " what about my daughter flora ?

kara " you're daughter flora has turned her soul over to the other side she will be our newest member to the team she told me to get rid of you and matt first "

matt " why would she tell you that what have we done to make her turn her life to the other side "

kara " the moment you walked into that big house flora knew it was haunted she wanted to meet Priscilla and she did she made a deal with her and Priscilla made a deal with her now she's ours and there's no turning back once the deal is made "

Damien " well lee and matt the vampire girl is right once you make a deal with a demon there's no turning back the only way you see flora is by giving your life to the other side "

raven " yeah that's the only way you can see her I heard the entire conversation with Priscilla and flora but I'm not going to say what I heard but if you're turning your life over to the other side that's the only way you can see her "

cyborg " raven is telling you guys right you have to turn your life over to the other side so you might as well say by to flora cause she's not coming back "

lee "ok fine well do it so I guess this is my last time seen you matt if we're going out like this "

matt " well we better go back in the house one last time while we have a chance to live "

\- as they went back into the house a man was being attacked by the mob that was walking with lil red Damien and star fire the mob had killed the man in the house and took another family into the woods and burned all of them alive and all you heard was screaming of there soul's -

\- all of sudden two nurses came into the house and attacked another man who was an actor and they violently stabbed the man and took his soul and spirit from his body until he was no longer living then they disappear -

\- after the mob disappear lee , Shelby , Sidney , Dominic , Monet and Audrey star killing each other first lee was murdered by Shelby then Shelby murder Dominic and Monet and matt finally she was the last one left now she was in the house all alone not knowing what to expect-

\- lee body was then possess and she killed herself as well finally there was no one left to kill and the titans had left the house and watch it burn to the ground standing next to them was kara and Priscilla and flora the three of them disappear and went to go meet toby and Kirsty -

the family ritual ...

Priscilla " alright flora now that I have you to myself we can finally start the ritual are you ready ?"

flora " yes I'm ready so we're doing the bloody marry ritual right ?"

Priscilla " yes we're doing the bloody marry ritual then kara will come with the rest of the crew "

the bloody marry ritual ...

\- Priscilla and flora does the bloody marry ritual Priscilla makes the lights go off in the bathroom and flora says the bloody marry ritual as she lights four candles around the mirror -

flora " BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARY "  
\- all of sudden the bathroom starts to shake and flora gets attacked by marry as she throws a knife through the mirror and it goes through her heart as it gushes out of her back she feel to the ground and Priscilla possess flora and take's over her body -

\- then kara shows up and start kissing flora and makes out with her then flora takes kara member and start to suck it until she came in her mouth then she ate kara out until she came again -

\- kara then bent flora over and started humping her in vampric speed until she came then she humped her vagina in the same speed until flora came again -

\- finally kara bit flora neck and took all of her blood and gave her demonic powers and turn flora into a vampire like she did Kirsty -


End file.
